Lose Control, Tonight
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: She wakes up with California sun on her face, sheets wrapped around her body and the sensation of her husband's lips brushed against that spot behind her ear. BillyVictoria. / Or, the morning after in Los Angeles.


**Lose Control, Tonight**  
><strong>show:<strong> Young & The Restless  
><strong>pairing:<strong> Billy Abbott & Victoria Newman Abbott  
><strong>notes:<strong> I'm going through withdrawals from my lack of Billy & Victoria on-screen time, so this is how I cope. I have two stories (one being co-written), schooling, and real life to juggle and thought I'd crank this little thing out. It's like, less than a thousand words.  
><strong>summary: <strong>She wakes up with California sun on her face, sheets wrapped around her body and the sensation of her husband's lips brushed against that spot behind her ear. / Or, the morning after in Los Angeles  
><strong>disclaimed: <strong>Y&R belongs to CBS and Sony Pictures. The song that inspired this little thing belong to Selena Gomez & the Scene and is titled "Hit The Lights".

* * *

><p>She wakes up with California sun on her face, sheets wrapped around her body and the sensation of her husband's lips brushed against that spot behind her ear.<p>

"Top of the morning, wife," he whispers, and run a hand along the curve of her hip before Billy's hand stops at the small of her back where his name is still etched into it. Victoria smiles, and rolls over to meet her husband's face and loves waking up like this.

"Hello, husband," Victoria greets, seductively before she meets Billy's lips with her own.

.

They have sex.

Victoria's always liked being on top ("I win, Abbott"), but can't help but let out a surprised cry when Billy grabs her and flips her so she stares up at those blue eyes she loves so much ("No. _I_ win, Newman).

She whispers against his lips with a smirk to match his. "That's _Mrs. Abbott_ to you."

Billy chuckles and she arches into his touch as he kisses the side of her neck.

She hears a mumbled _damn, straight_ and it's pure, unadulterated ecstasy from there.

.

He likes waking up, next to her. Like this – having Victoria's fingers interconnected with his, the way her naked body curls up against his and she's still beautiful when she sleeps. Victoria is beautiful period, and she will never know how much putting up with his mistake, his ultimate screw-up means to him. The only positive thing is that there's a little boy coming, and he's not kidding, Billy will make sure Chelsea's taken care of. He's not that big of an asshole, even when he has the right to be (being labelled a rapist just sucks and he's still kinda pissed off about that).

But Victoria loves him and he loves her, and yeah, Billy thinks that's enough.

She groans, softly. "As much fun as this has been, we have meetings to get to."

Billy feigns being indignant. "Really? You'd rather be in offices, schmoozing than having mind-blowing sex in sunny California?" he sighs, and Victoria laughs, the sound ringing in his ears. She kisses him, soundly as he pulls her in and intertwines his fingers in her brown locks. She pulls away, and he says, like a business pitch. "Last chance."

"You," Victoria kisses him again, "are incredibly persuasive," she slides out, reaching for her night coat and loves his shamrock boxer shorts. She places a hand on his cheek, "but I'll pass," she stretches, and runs a hand through her hair. "Besides, I have to shower."

Well, they can be environmentally friendly and share. The Earth will thank them, and besides, there's nothing he has seen or done anyway.

("Maybe later," Victoria says. "I love your boxers, however. And you.")

She smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead and goes. Billy watches her go, and thinks he must do something right to not have the Big Guy upstairs totally rain on his parade, or something like that.

It feels like Jamaica all over again. Like kismet.

.

She's wearing a yellow dress at the knees with her hair pinned up, light make-up and standard red lip stick and gloss. This advertisement meeting for Beauty of Nature is intense, but Victoria thrives on meetings like this – the adrenaline rush, the quick-pace of things and even, the way she carries so much power and leverage with her two hands. Her heart races at the thought and Victoria is actually pretty excited. The adrenaline suppresses the nerves.

Clipping on an earring, Victoria grins at the sight of her husband in her favourite suit, and grabs a navy blue tie to go with it. He's going to charm those LA producers over and succeed. She knows it.

Victoria ties the tie for him and straightens his lapel, "You just turn on that charm I love so much," and reaches up, wraps her arms around his neck. "Go get that reality show for Restless Style."

"And you," Billy replies, lightly brushes a stray curl away, "look absolutely amazing, like it would be the right thing to peel that dress off of you." Victoria laughs at this. "But you go be that badass businesswoman and get that contract thing for Beauty of Nature."

She can't help but be worried about Billy family lines. After all, she's working for the woman who put Jack indirectly into a wheelchair. And well, the Abbotts are now her family too. Beauty of Nature is her baby, but there's something deep down that bugs her.

"I still can't help but think about Jack, Ashley and Jabot and the fact that I'm working against them. For Genevieve."

Billy reassures her. "Hey, hey, hey," he kisses her back of her hands, and that still makes a light blush of pink creep across her cheeks. "I told you I was cool with you working with Genevieve, and I'm cool with this too. Jack and Ashley, they understand I have their backs but you," he smiles, and pulls her in, as she catches the scent of his cologne, "are still my person. You're stuck with me, sweetheart."

And frankly, Victoria thinks as she rests her head against his shoulder in a hug, she's okay with that.

"I will live with that, completely," she whispers, and meets his lips for a good luck kiss.

(After all, Los Angeles could be theirs for the taking.)

.

They hold hands, and interlock fingers in the elevator all the way to the lobby until Billy and Victoria part ways, in opposite directions to their respective meetings.

(Here's something Billy and Victoria know as their little piece of truth: they'll always find a way back to each other, St. Patty's weekend or not.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so uh, I slept on this, and now it's done. **

**If you're not a member of Sinful Desires, then disregard this message: I have two tests coming up this Tuesday (the 27th), so "All We Know Is Falling" is on hold until about the 9th of April, and my chapter of "Let My Love Open The Door" will be posted two days after my two tests (the 29th of March). I could do it now, but I don't want to rush it. I want it to be enjoyable for me to write, and you all to read. **

**Now, this message is for everyone. Feedback would be nice to have. If you love this couple, tell me how I did. If you hate them, still tell me how I did. I'd appreciate it. **

**Happy Thursday! **

**-Erika**


End file.
